princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chinkycandie
Archive 2012 2013 2014 Hexamer Sorry, why there are many pages that can not be edited ??, is that I would like to add some photos of the OVA's of New Prince of Tennis to some characters and not let me edit. The pages of many charactes are locked (Echizen Ryoma, yukimura..) and I would like to edit to add photos of the new OVA's of New Prince of Tennis, and I would like to contribute to this site that you who have so created. Thank you The 14-man selection teams I've finally realised why I've not been anywhere near as active I used to be on here. It's because I no longer enjoy reading SPoT :( The weak logic/explanations I've heard for Kirihara/Oishi making the team, and then to add salt to the sound Nakagauchi has made the team ahead of a bunch of HSers superior to him despite having completely inferior stats and getting destroyed. I just wanted your opinion on things so far. Do you genuinely like the fact that Konomi simply picked the players he felt like drawing more instead of picking the actual best 14. I can't take the storyline seriously at this point anymore. Airgrimes (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Good point. I think once it gets into the world cup, things would be better. To be honest, Nakagauchi is relatively weak. However, I personally think it has something more to do with his seiyu than proving his strength. His seiyu is relatiely new to the seiyu business. Giving him more experiences so he can try other anime characters later. Kirihara is actually quite a popular character, mainly because of his sieyu though. Other than that, Kirihara, like Nakagauchi, is relatively weak even if he has great ambitions. Oishi is a bad choice but he's a doubles specialist. Easily pair him up with Marui or someone. Two doubles specialist wouldn't be bad. Niou needs more singles screentime. We know he's the best doubles player but we don't know much about him as a singles player. I haven't been active either since there hasn't been any updates, not even for music. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Missing Banner Not sure what you mean. I see everything on my browser ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 19:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I managed to fix it after telling you about it. Someone added it to the "Candidates for deletion" category. Stupid trolls. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi .my name is Mona I`m from Iran and It`s glad to meet you.CAN WE BE COME FRIEND? Technique Pages Just FYI, I want to wait with creating pages for Fuji's new moves until we (probably) get an explanation on them next month. PageOfSwords (talk) 10:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm cool with that. I just added the name to his techniques subpage. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Wiki french Hello, I just started the French wiki prince of tennis . ( I have other wiki to manage course) . But that does not bother you, if I put the link of the page that is French to the English page ? --Izaya (talk) 11:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Not a problem :) Chinkycandie (talk) 13:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to catch up ^^--Izaya (talk) 13:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) If you could do the same by putting the link to the French page x .. ) Thank you--Izaya (talk) 13:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) You might want to ask Kellychocolate. She hasn't been here for a while but she usually does that. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Why was my edit reverted? I do not believe my edit should have been reverted because I cannot find any valid sources that state that Yuu Sugimoto even has brothers and she is a female seiyuu, so it does not make sense for the article to say she is the "eldest of four brothers". Kitty53TALK 21:10, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I found that source on MyAnimeList.net. 00:26, May 9, 2015 (UTC) That information does not appear to be there anymore. Kitty53TALK 00:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) http://myanimelist.net/people/1153/Yuu_Sugimoto Chinkycandie (talk) 01:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Congratulation Hello , translating a page, I saw you reach the 2,000 pages , congratulations to you :)--Izaya (talk) 12:03, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D I've been doing most of the work these days. All the other admins just disappeared. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I see that. But do not worry about other wiki I have exactly the same situation. Wiki Prince of tennis in French, I am alone . I prefer that because (I'm a bit much upset when others do something on my wiki x ) I know it is the aim of a wikia but good) so yes , it's understandable ;) Courage, I would have liked to help you but I and English, that's two x). For now I translate the Ryoma page, but it's very long and it takes a lot of time. So sorry if I put the time to catch up. --Izaya (talk) 18:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) That's not too bad. Character pages do have the most content. I will always be creating new pages because I'm still doing chapters, maybe I'll move into doing PoT Chapters which is another 379 pages...when I'm done with NPoT Chapters. Its not like anyone else is helping. And someone already started doing the PoT Chapters but they have only done 9 chapters. 370 to go. Not only that, I do music as well and the front page. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hold on ! ;) Note that it's up to me to tell me that xD I do not know how to catch up XD Anyway, I 'd really love to help you ... When I saw the number 2000 my first reaction was smile but then I was like " Ohhh how I 'll catch it x ) I think I'll be happy when I have reached at least 1000 x pages) but you're doing a great job ! :)--Izaya (talk) 05:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hahahaha Thanks. Its really hard work but it gives me something to do. A lot of the admins disappear for while a long time since they think there is nothing more to add when there will always be something to add. A lot of people stay away from wikias because of exams/study but when I have exams, I divide my time from internet, studying, and resting. Even if I have an exam, I will still contribute to the wikia. When I'm done with chapters, that will be another 500 pages. Then there will always be music so that will always be continuing. More chapters will always be released...its never-ending and I'm doing it all... Chinkycandie (talk) 09:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I, too, knowing that I can not do without my computer , I contribute every day. But you; it's impressive , I do not know how to tell you x ) But it will be hard to catch up to 2000 pages : ' ( --Izaya (talk) 18:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I know how to live without thje internet, but without my computer, I have no games to play XD When I don't have study, I'm either here, or playing games. I come here regularly to see if someone contributes spam and then I delete it. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah ;) well it's really great, but how are you going to add links to pages French , though for now I 'm just in 40 ?--Izaya (talk) 05:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, at the moment, the French wiki is already linked to our wiki right at the bottom of the home page, under "Affiliates". Chinkycandie (talk) 08:27, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes yes , but we must add the name of the page in French, for example , your page , Ryoma Echizen , must be added at the bottom [ Ryoma Echzen ] you know what I mean?--Izaya (talk) 15:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) If we're going to do that, it'll be adding that 2007 pages...Chinkycandie (talk) 00:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) yes, I also thought that it was impossible, that's okay :)--Izaya (talk) 15:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC)